


I Would Die for You

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-27
Updated: 2002-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An I Spy fanvid.  </p><p>Song: I Would Die for You by Jann Arden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Die for You

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at MediaWest 2002.

Download link: [przed.com](http://przed.com/vids2/iwoulddie.avi.zip) (Zipped AVI file, 35 MB)


End file.
